In Japanese Patent No. 5364302, as a prior art of an invention related to the patent application, an X-ray foreign object detection device including an industrial use air conditioner is described in the paragraph of the background art. As shown in FIG. 14 of the literature, an air conditioner 102 is protrudingly attached to the outer surface on the back face side of a case 101 of the X-ray foreign object detection device 100. With respect to a casing 104 that forms the outer shape of this air conditioner 102, its inside is separated by a separation wall 103, one side communicates with the case 101 of the X-ray foreign object detection device 100, and the other side communicates with the external air. Also, it is configured that a radiator 105 is arranged in the separation wall 103 inside the casing 104. Further, the inside of the casing 104 and the inside of the case 101 that communicates therewith are cooled by the arrangement that the heat inside is exchanged with the external air and is transferred and discharged by the radiator 105.